


Belleza a pedazos

by MattDreamsMcGregor



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: F/F, Flatemates AU, I hate tags, Modern Era, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattDreamsMcGregor/pseuds/MattDreamsMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una serie de pensamientos (casi)inconexos de la señorita Galinda mientras observa a su extraordinaria (y verdosa) compañera de piso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belleza a pedazos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyryna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyryna/gifts).



> No es de lo mejor que he escrito, ni siquiera se acerca a decente, pero garabateé esta historia en un descanso del trabajo y no quería que muriese en un cuaderno olvidada.  
> Así que, aquí lo tienes, sis. Aún te debo millones de cosas, pero espero que esto al menos disminuya el agravio. O algo así.
> 
> Por cierto, se supone que la historia esta basado en un AU en el que roleo de vez en cuando, perdón si en mi cabeza tiene lógica pero nadie más lo entiende.

No suele darse cuenta cuando la observo. Se jacta de siempre estar pendiente de todo (años de experiencia cuidando a su hermana), pero mi mirada suele pasar, casi en todos los casos, desapercibida.

Se queda ensimismada con sus libros, esos gordos que siempre huelen a polvo y a viejo, y sus ojos se pierden entre las hojas, olvidándose de todo el mundo a su alrededor. Incluso de mí. También me dedico a mirarla cuando está preparando algún discurso revolucionario, de los que nunca lee en voz alta porque “aún no es el momento”. La miro cuando se levanta y da mil vueltas por el salón, jugueteando con el boli entre sus manos, murmurando mil incoherencias hasta encontrar la que a ella le suena mejor, y corre hasta la mesa donde ha dejado olvidado el cuaderno, apuntando la idea antes de que se le olvide.

Tampoco se fija de que la observo cuando cocina, pero ahí no puedo culparla, se pasa la mitad del tiempo concentrada, intentando que ninguna gota de agua le salpique.

Cuando deja la mente en blanco (es decir, prácticamente nunca, piensa demasiado), se le entreabren los labios y pasea lentamente la punta de la lengua sobre el filo de sus dientes, como si lijase una pieza de madera muy delicada. En cambio, cuando tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, tiene la boca fruncida con fuerza. A veces da la sensación de que lo hace para que esos pensamientos que colapsan su cerebro no se escapen entre sus labios.

Sé cuando se le ha ocurrido la idea definitiva, pues parpadea varias veces, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Y sonríe de lado, curvando un poco la comisura del lado derecho, casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo hace. Si la idea es realmente buena, a veces le veo los colmillos.

Desde que la conocí, he envidiado sus dientes. No tienen la forma perfecta, pero son tan blancos… o al menos a mí me lo parecen. Quizás puede ser por el contraste claro con su piel verdosa. Yo, al ser tan blanca, no consigo ese efecto, por ello no puedo evitar pensar que tiene la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, y que ojalá esa sonrisa fuese mía.

En realidad, ella no es muy guapa (quitando lo obvio, el que sea verde), o al menos no es guapa en conjunto, porque claro, con esos dientes tan blancos (o la sensación de blancura que causan, lo mismo me da) y con lo poco que se ríe, provoca que tenga una de las sonrisas más bonitas que haya visto nunca. Y sus ojos, sí, son oscuros y sin nada que pueda llamar la atención, pero su mirada es tan penetrante, con tanta personalidad, que casi parece que puede hablar directamente contigo. Aunque, he de admitir, que lo que más me gusta de ella, lo que, a pesar de no ser en conjunto pero si por separado, la hace guapa, es su cabellera. Negra y larga como una noche sin calor, y suave, extremadamente suave, gracias a los aceites con los que se baña. Pero, todo sea dicho, a mí nunca me ha quedado el pelo tan bien como a ella, ni siquiera cuando he utilizado con permiso (aunque ella no recuerde habérmelo dado) dichos productos. Y eso sólo provoca que mi envidia hacia su cabellera suave y perfecta, hacia su sonrisa misteriosa y blanca como la nieve, hacia su mirada penetrante y llena de saber, hacia su belleza a pedazos, aumente y aumente…

… a la par que el cariño que nace en mi pecho cuando la observo en silencio, y ella, que se jacta de estar pendiente de todo, ni repara en ello.


End file.
